It's Me
by Mrs Byun
Summary: [CHAPTER 6 UPDATE] ChanBaek/HunBaek. Baekhyun adalah murid baru yang berpura-pura miskin. Ia hanya ingin tahu siapa yang tulus berteman dengannya. Chanyeol yang selalu menghina Baekhyun dan Sehun yang selalu menemani Baekhyun kapan-pun. Dan bagaimana jika Baekhyun di jodohkan dengan Chanyeol, sementara ia menyukai Sehun dan Sehun juga menyukainya?
1. Chapter 1

Title : It's Me

Author : Mrs. Byun

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, and others.

Pairing : ChanBaek, HunBaek.

Rate : T

Length : Chaptered.

Genre : Romance.

WARNING! : YAOI. TYPO. DLDR. THE STORY IS MINE!

**It's Me**

**CHAPTER 1**

Baekhyun POV

"Ya! Baekhyunnie, kau tidak membawa kunci mobilmu hah?"

Aku meringis, ketahuan rupanya tak membawa kunci mobil.

"Aku ingin pergi dengan bus, eomma."

"Ya! Kau adalah putra tunggal keluarga Byun dan kau mau pergi naik bus?"

Aku menghela nafas. "Aku tidak mau pamer eomma, aku hanya ingin sekolah seperti biasa. Tanpa orang-orang yang segan denganku, tanpa teman-teman palsu." Jawabku lirih.

Eomma menatapku prihatin. "Geurae, kau pergilah, hati-hati ne."

Aku mengangguk lalu berjalan dari depan pintu rumah besarku, melewati garasi dan taman yang sangat luas dengan jalan kaki.

Eum, kalian pasti bertanya kenapa aku lebih memilih naik bus dari pada naik mobil sportku bukan? Aku akan menjelaskannya satu persatu.

Siapa yang tidak kenal keluarga Byun? Meski marga itu bukan hanya satu-satunya di Korea Selatan tetapi setiap orang pasti mengenalinya. Tuan Byun –appaku- adalah pemilik perusahaan super sukses itu, kesuksesannya bahkan terkenal ke penjuru dunia. Appaku adalah orang terkaya nomer 4 di dunia.

Jika kalian fikir hidupku enak kalian salah. Menjadi satu-satunya putra keluarga Byun sangat berat untukku. Aku selalu di jadikan incaran dari orang-orang yang tak suka dengan kesuksesan appaku, aku juga tidak bisa bermain dengan bebas karena paling sedikit lima bodyguard selalu mengikutiku dari belakang.

Aku punya banyak teman, atau lebih tepatnya adalah teman palsu. Banyak orang-orang mendekatiku tapi mereka hanya memanfaatkan uangku dan kekuasaan appaku. Mereka bersikap baik di depanku tetapi mereka menghujatku dari belakang. Hingga saat ini hanya ada satu sahabat terbaikku, orang yang paling ku percaya seumur hidupku, Xi Luhan. Ia adalah sahabatku sehidup semati. Apapun kami lakukan bersama dan saling melindungi satu sama lain.

Hari ini, aku ingin memulai hidup sebagai Byun Baekhyun yang baru. Aku akan bersikap sebagai orang biasa dan aku bisa tahu siapa yang sungguh-sungguh ingin berteman denganku.

Aku mendatangi ruangan kepala sekolah dan di sana aku bertemu dengan guru super cantik, Kim sonsaengnim dan ia membawaku memasuki kelas baruku.

"Annyeong haseo, Byun Baekhyun imnida. Bangaseumnida."

Beberapa orang memandangku kaget dan aku bisa membaca pikiran mereka meski aku bukan seorang illusionis.

"Aniya, aku bukan anak Byun Jaehyun." Ucapku di sertai anggukan 'teman-teman' baruku.

***

"Annyeong." Aku mencoba untuk menyapa namja jangkung dengan mata besar yang duduk di sebelahku namun hanya keheningan yang menjawab.

"Annyeong Baekhyun-ssi." Ucap suara di sebelah kananku membuatku menengok dan aku bisa melihat namja berwajah datar menyapaku. Ku pikir ia orangnya jutek atau bagaimana tapi sepertinya aku salah, ia malah tersenyum dengan hangatnya padaku. "Oh Sehun imnida."

"Byun Baekhyun imnida." Aku membalas uluran tangannya. "Hiraukan dia, dia memang seperti itu." Ucap Sehun sambil melirik namja yang berada di sebelahku. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman lalu mengangguk.

"Nanti saat istirahat kau mau aku menemanimu untuk berkeliling?" Tawarnya.

"Jinjja? Aku mau."

Author POV

Baekhyun sekarang sedang ditemani Sehun berkeliling sekolah. Baekhyun hanya tidak tahu bahwa Sehun selalu memperhatikannya, selalu mencuri pandang ke arahnya, beberapa kali terkekeh melihat tingkah lucu Baekhyun. Entahlah, Sehun merasa dirinya tertarik pada murid baru di sebelahnya ini.

"Sebelumnya kau pindahan dari mana Baekhyun-ssi?"

"Ah? Um, dari Genie High School." Jawabnya asal.

Sehun mengangguk-nganguk.

Bruk~

Sret~

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya gugup. Tak pernah ia sedekat ini dengan namja lain sebelumnya. Jujur saja jantung Baekhyun tak bisa terkontrol, apalagi wajah tampan Sehun yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya.

Tadi ada seorang siswa berbadan besar menabrak Baekhyun sehingga namja itu limbung dan dengan refleks Sehun segera menangkap Baekhyun dan membuat kedua orang ini saling menatap dalam diam, mengagumi satu sama lain.

"S..Sehun-ssi gomawo."

"C..Cheonma."

Selanjutnya mereka berjalan dengan canggung dan saling tidak berbicara satu sama lain sampai bel masuk berbunyi.

"Chanyeol-ssi, bisa bagi bukumu? Buku yang ini belum ku dapatkan." Pinta Baekhyun pada sosok teman sebangkunya yang bahkan tidak mengeluarkan kata apapun.

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun dengan tatapan sinis. "Jangan sok kenal denganku anak baru, lagi pula kau ini tidak sederajat denganku jadi jangan sok akrab padaku."

Oh oh oh, sepertinya perempatan siku-siku muncul di kepala Baekhyun. Sumpah demi apapun ia sangat jengkel dengan namja di sampingnya. Huh, Baekhyun rasa keputusannya untuk menjadi orang biasa itu benar sekali. Ia memang bisa mencari tahu siapa yang ingin berteman sungguh-sungguh dengannya.

Sebuah buku mendarat di meja Baekhyun. "Pakai ini."

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Gomawo Sehun, kau selalu membantuku."

Baik Baekhyun maupun Sehun tak tahu, bahwa Chanyeol sempat mendengus tadi, entah karena apa.

"Baekhyun-ssi, kau pulang naik apa?" Tanya Sehun ketika mereka sedang berjalan keluar dari EXO High School.

"Aku naik bus."

"Bus?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Aku tidak sekaya kau atau bahkan murid-murid lain di sini." Bohong, itu bohong Baekhyun. Sebenarnya Baekhyun hanya ingin mengetes Sehun.

"Geurae? Kau bisa pulang denganku setiap hari jika kau mau."

Baekhyun sedikit terbelalak mendengar ucapan Sehun. "Kau yakin mau berteman denganku Sehun-ssi? Aku tidak sederajat denganmu."

"Ck. Bicara apa kau? Pertemanan bukan di lihat dari derajat kan? Lagi pula aku tak perduli."

Baekhyun tersentuh mendengar ucapan Sehun.

"Bus itu tak baik, banyak orang jahat di sana dan mana mungkin aku membiarkan namja semanis dirimu pulang naik bus sendirian."

Blush~

Ups.

Pipi Baekhyun langsung memerah mendengar itu dan Sehun hanya bisa terdiam sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Kajja."

**It's Me**

"Kau tinggal di sini?" Tanya Sehun sambil melihat rumah super besar dan mewah di hadapannya.

"Eum. Tapi aku bukan anak dari pemilik rumah ini, aku hanya salah satu anak seorang maid."

Bagus, kau sudah menjadi pembohong handal rupanya Byun Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana kalau aku menjemputmu besok?" Tanya Sehun.

"Ehh, tak perlu Sehun, sama sekali tak perlu." Tolak Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak mau mendengar penolakan. Bye." Dengan cepat Sehun memakai helmnya dan menjalankan motor besarnya.

Baekhyun hanya menggeleng-geleng sambil tersenyum lalu masuk ke rumah bak istananya.

"Appa, umma?" Baekhyun menyerit heran melihat kedua orang tuanya sedang duduk, seolah memang menanti kedatangannya.

"Ada yang ingin appa dan umma bicarakan, duduklah."

"Ada apa? Apa yang ingin kalian biacarakan?"

"Kami sudah memutuskan untuk menjodohkanmu dengan salah satu anak rekan bisnis appa, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun terbengong.

1..

2..

3..

"MWORAGOOOO?!"

**TBC/END?!**

**Haayyyy, aku kambek bawa FF baru yang baru ku ketik hari ini. hehe. ini itu tema (?) nya short chapter, jadi dalam satu chapter ga akan banyak2 banget, beda sama FF2 ku yg sebelumnya yang agak panjang, menurutku. kkk**

**jadi, untuk chapter depan aku bakalan sedikit panjangin dan bakal di lanjut kalo banyak yang review. jadi, jangan lupa review ya! jujur aja, aku itu paling galau kalau di suruh milih antara HunBaek atau ChanBaek '-'V jadi untuk pairing akhir bakal di tentukan dengan vote terbanyak.**

**kalo review, usahakan sebutin couple yang kalian mau ya, HunBaek atau ChanBaek :) **


	2. Chapter 2

Title : It's Me

Author : Mrs. Byun

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, and others.

Pairing : ChanBaek, HunBaek.

Rate : T

Length : Chaptered.

Genre : Romance.

WARNING! : YAOI. TYPO. DLDR. THE STORY IS MINE!

**It's Me**

**CHAPTER 2**

Kris dan Kai yang duduk semeja dengan Chanyeol hanya bisa saling bertatapan heran. Oh ini sangat tidak masuk akal karena Chanyeol yang biasanya di kejar-kejar para namja maupun yeoja dan ia tidak pernah meliriknya sekalipun kini bahkan memperhatikan seorang namja cantik tak jauh dari duduknya.

"Yeol." Kai menyikut Chanyeol, namun yang di sikut tetap diam.

Plak!

"Ya!" Chanyeol berteriak karena Kai memukul kepalanya.

"Kau memperhatikan siapa huh?"

"A..apa? Ani, aku tidak memperhatikan siapa-siapa." Jawab Chanyeol gugup.

"Benarkah? Kenapa aku merasa bahwa kau memperhatikan teman sebangku mu yuang baru?"

"Anio!"

Kai dan Kris tertawa evil. "Terserah jika kau tak mau mengaku. Tapi jangan menangis jika namja cantik itu jadian dengan Sehun. Ugh, mereka terlihat sangat mesra."

Chanyeol menggepalkan tangannya. "Kalian bicara apa sih? Mana mungkin aku menyukai dia? Dia itu rendahan, tak pantas untukku."

Kai mengangkat bahu. "Kau itu keras kepala sekali."

**Its Me**

"Kau mau makan apa Baekhyun?" Tanya Sehun pada Baekhyun yang duduk manis di depannya.

"Ani, tak usah, kau saja yang makan." Tolak Baekhyun halus.

Sehun berdecak. "Tak perlu khawatir. Aku akan menraktirmu."

"Eh tidak perlu."

Sehun tersenyum lalu langsung pergi ke konter ramen, membuat Baekhyun mengejarnya.

"Ahjumma, ramen 2." Teriak Sehun.

"Sehun-ah tidak perlu."

Sehun tidak mendengar ucapan Baekhyun, dan ketika dua mangkuk ramen sudah di hidangkan di depannya Sehun dengan cepat merogoh dompet mahalnya dan mengeluarkan uang 10.000 won. Baekhyun yang tak mau Sehun membayarinya juga mengeluarkan dompetnya dan mengeluarkan uang untuk mengganti uang Sehun, tetapi Sehun menolaknya mentah-mentah.

Perdebatan yang sedikit heboh itu membuat beberapa siswa melihat ke arah mereka dan akhirnya mereka menghentikan perdebatan itu dengan Sehun sebagai pemenangnya. Mereka membawa mangkuk ramen itu sendiri-sendiri dan masih saling bercanda.

Bruk~

Prang!

Baekhyun membelalak dan menganga kaget ketika ia menabrak tubuh seseorang, membuat kuah ramen yang panas membasahi seragam namja di depannya yang menatapnya penuh amarah.

"kau!" Ucap namja itu penuh penekanan.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" Bentak Chanyeol, membuat Baekhyun menunduk ketakutan. "Kau npunya mata apa tidak sih?! Kau piker kau siapa sehingga kau berani menumpahkan kuah ramen di bajuku ha?! Kau! Dasar orang miskin. Apa kau tahu berapa mahalnya seragam ini?!"

Baekhyun mengigir bibirnya takut dan Sehun yang melihat kejadian itu langsung menyembunyikan Baekhyun di belakang tubuhnya.

"Bisakah kau tidak usah berteriak? Apa kau tidak bisa melihat jika dia ketakutan? Dan bisakah kau tidak berlebihan? Kau kan orang kaya, suruh saja para maid mu untuk mencuci bajumu atau memasukannya ke laundry, atau membelinya yang baru, tidak perlu semarah itu kan?"

Chanyeol berang lalu menarik kerah seragam Sehun, membuat jarak di antara mereka berdua semakin dekat. Mereka saling bertatapan tajam sampai suara Baekhyun menginterupsi.

"Sudah hentikan ku mohon." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menatap Chanyeol dengan mata berair, membuat Chanyeol yang melihat itu tanpa sadar melemaskan cengkramannya pada kerah Sehun. "Chanyeol-ssi maafkan aku, ini semua memnag salahku karena tidak memperhatikan jalan, mianhae." Baekhyun membungkuk dalam. "Aku akan mengganti seragammu, tapi tolong jangan pukul Sehun." Dengan sedikit berani Baekhyun melepaskan cengkraman yang lemah itu dan memegang tangan Sehun. "Sekali lagi maafkan aku." Ucap Baekhyun lalu menarik tangan Sehun menjauh dan membuat Chanyeol merasakan perasaan hampa dan sesak.

**Its Me**

"Kau tak apa?" Tanya Sehun sambil mengusap wajah Baekhyun yang sedikit pucat.

Baekhyun menatap Sehun dan ia mengulas sedikit senyuman. "Gwenchana."

Sehun menyandarkan dirinya di tembok rooftop. "Jangan dengarkan ucapannya. Mulutnya memang tak bisa di jaga, jangan di masuki hati."

"Arasso, aku tahu."

"Mulai sekarang, aku akan melindungimu dari apapun."

Blush~

Wajah Baekhyun memerah sekarang dan ia selalu merasakan jantungnya yang berdegup dengan cepat ketika ia bersama dengan Sehun.

"Ke..napa?"

"Kenapa apa?"

"Kenapa kau mau melindungiku?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu, aku hanya mengikuti kata hatiku saja untuk melindungimu, termasuk melindungimu dari Park Chanyeol."

Baekhyun menyerit bingung.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan seorang pun memaki mu Baekhyun. Kau tahu? Aku dan Chanyeol selalu bersaing sejak kami kecil. Kami sebenarnya adalah saudara jauh dan haraboji selalu membedakan antara aku dan Chanyeol sehingga timbul kebencian di benak kami. Kami memiliki kemampuan yang berbeda dan sering sekali sirik dengan satu sama lain makanya hubungan kami tidak pernah akur. Lagipula tidak ada satu orang pun yang tahu jika aku dan Chanyeol bersaudara selain kau."

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?"

"Aku memang tidak menyukai Chanyeol, tapi aku sangat mengenalnya terlebih aku adalah sosok yang peka. Aku tahu ada sorot mata yang berbeda ketika ia menatapmu dan aku.. tidak suka itu."

Baekhyun mengigit bibirnya sendiri sementara Sehun tersenyum dengan amat sangat tampannya, membuat jantungnya hendak ingin meledak saja.

"Kau akan tahu dengan sendirinya nanti."

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"kkk. Kyeopta." Ucap Sehun lalu mengacak surai lembut Baekhyun.

Greb~

Sehun tersenyum ketika sebuah tangan mungil memeluk pinggangnya. "Gomawo karena mau membelaku tadi. Aku sangat berterima kasih."

Sehun mencubit kedua pipi kenyal Baekhyun dengan gemas. "Apapun akan ku lakukan untukmu. Kajja kita kembali ke kelas. Kau tak perlu duduk sebangku dengan Chanyeol, duduklah denganku."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Chen?"

"Kau tenang saja, apa yang tidak bisa di lakukan oleh seorang Oh Sehun?"

**Its Me**

Chanyeol menatap namja berwajah kotak yang duduk di sebelahnya/ "Kenapa kau duduk di sini?" Tanyanya ketus.

"Eum itu.. Sehun memintaku untuk menukar tempat duduk dengan Baekhyun."

Chanyeol menggepalkan tangannya di dalam kantong celananya melihat tas Baekhyun sudah berpindah di meja sebelah Sehun. Tanpa bicara lagi ia langsung duduk dan tak memperdulikan Chen yang duduk di sebelahnya dengan raut wajah cemas, antara takut dan cemas.

Chanyeol hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya keras-keras mendengar ocehan Shin sonsaengnim, di depan sana dan sedari tadi Chanyeol yang henti menatap meja Sehun dan Baekhyun yang hanya berjarak beberapa ubin dari tempatnya.

Sehun diam-diam mengulas senyumnya karena ia menyadari bahwa Chanyeol terus menatap ke arah mejanya terlebih Baekhyun sering bertanya padanya tentang pelajaran yang ia tak begitu mengerti.

_"Maaf Chanyeol, mungkin saat haraboji lebih membanggakanmu di depanku aku akan diam saja, tapi untuk saat ini aku tidak akan pernah mau mengalah darimu. Aku sangat menyukai Baekhyun dan aku tidak akan membiarkan sedikit celahpun terbuka."_

**its Me**

Baekhyun menatap malas kedua orangtuanya. Oh ayolah, ini sudah jaman modern dan semua serba teknologi dan sudah sangat tidak jaman bermain jodoh-jodohan. Ugh, Baekhyun sangat sebal karena keputusan orang tuanya untuk menjodohkan nya dengan anak dari keluarga Park sudah membuatnya pusing tujuh keliling.

Pikirannya melayang ke arah Sehun yang entah kenapa selalu muncul dalam otaknya. Huh, duduk dengan Sehun 10000000 kali jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada duduk dengan Chanyeol.

Suara bel terdengar dan itu terasa seperti suara panggilan kematian untuk Baekhyun. Dengan malas ia mengikuti orangtuanya berjalan ke pintu utama dan ketika orangtuanya membuka pintu, Baekhyun langsung terbelalak lebar, sama seperti namja yang berdiri di paling kiri dan Baekhyun tidak tahu ini adalah berita baik atau malapetaka untuknya.

"KAU!"

**TBC/DELETE?!**

* * *

**Hay hay hay, aku bawa chapter 2 nya nih! Gimana gimana? Jangan protes ya kalo FF nya pendek karena ini FF short chapter. hehe.**

**hayoo, gimana tuh? ChanBaek udah saling ketemu nih.**

**aku sangaaaattttttt senaaaaaaannngggggg sekali. ada yang tahu kenapa? Yup, karena review kalian banyak banget di sini! Baru satu chapter aja udah 37 (Sementara) . jujur aku sangat berterima kasih sama yang udah review. dan aku mau di chapter kedua ini juga pada review ya. 37x2 = 74. berarti harus ada 74 review nanti,. hehe. review kalian SANGAT MENENTUKAN kelanjutan FF ini.**

**Maaf karena belum ada momen ChanBaek karena emang waktunya belum pas buat di adain momen ChanBaek, atau lebih jelasnya beberapa Chapter kedepan akan banyak momen HunBaek, tapi aku berusaha nyelipin ChanBaek dikit.**

**Untuk sementara vote antara ChanBaek sama HunBaek terlihat sama kuat nih. hoho. jadi jangan lupa setelah baca FF nya kalian klik review dan komen couple mana yang kalian suka atau couple yang kalian mau sebagai final couple di chap terakhir nanti.**

**So, ChanBaek or HunBaek? Make your choice *Berasa film Saw***


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : It's Me**

**Author : Mrs. Byun**

**Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol**

**Pairing : HunBaek, ChanBaek**

**Rate : T**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Genre : Romance.**

**CHAPTER 3**

Baekhyun sedang duduk berdampingan dengan Chanyeol di taman belakang rumahnya hanya berdua saja dan mereka saling diam satu sama lain.

"Wae?"

Baekhyun menyerit ketika Chanyeol membuka suara.

"Mwo?"

"Kenapa kau harus berbohong dan mengatakan jika kau bukan anak Byun Jaehyun?"

Baekhyun tersenyum sinis. "Alasan yang gampang Chanyeol. Aku hanya mau tahu siapa teman yang tulus berteman denganku di sekolah baruku."

Chanyeol seperti tertampar telak-telak ketika mengingat bagaimana ia menghina Baekhyun di kantin waktu itu.

"Maafkan aku."

"Untuk?"

"Sudah menghinamu."

"Haha. Kau lucu sekali Chanyeol. Jujur saja aku sangat sakit hati karena tak pernah ada seorang pun yang berani menghina ku seperti kau menghina ku waktu itu. Tapi aku bersyukur, setidaknya aku tahu apa watak kau."

Chanyeol tertunduk.

"Wae? Kenapa kau diam? Apa kau merasa bersalah?"

"Sekali lagi maafkan aku."

"Soal perjodohan ini…" Baekhyun menggantungkan ucapannya dan Chanyeol menatapnya. "Bisakah kau katakan kepada kedua orang tuamu untuk membatalkannya?"

"Kenapa?" Tanya Chanyeol kaget.

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku sama sekali tidak tertarik denganmu dan lagi.. aku tak mau bertunangan dengan orang yang sudah menghinaku. Kau itu.. entahlah, aku merasa bahwa kau terlalu naïf. Di saat kau sudah mengetahui bahwa aku sederajat denganmu, kau meminta maaf padaku dan berlaku baik kepadaku. Maaf jika kata-kataku mungkin menyakitimu. Kita impas kan?" Tanya Baekhyun lalu berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"Changkaman."

Baekhyun berhenti ketika mendengar suara Chanyeol.

"Apa hanya itu alas an kenapa kau tidak mau bertunangan denganku?" Baekhyun masih terdiam. "Atau ada alas an lain? Seperti kau menyukai Oh Sehun misalnya?"

DEG!

Pertanyaan sederhana tapi mampu menusuk jantung Baekhyun. Menyukai Sehun? Malaikat pelindungnya? Yang rela berteman dengannya tanpa memandang status? Mungkin.. iya."

Baekhyun berbalik lalu menatap Chanyeol. "Memangnya kalau aku menyukai Sehun kenapa? Apa masalahnya untukmu?"

"Karena aku menyukaimu!"

Baekhyun melotot mendengar pernyataan Chanyeol namun ia segera tersenyum sinis. "Menyukaiku? Apa aku tak salah dengar tuan Park yang terhormat? Atas dasar apa kau mengatakan jika kau menyukaiku? Atas dasar apa? Atas dasar karena aku orang kaya begitu?" Baekhyun berdecih. "Maaf-maaf saja. Aku tidak sudi."

Chanyeol memandang punggung Baekhyun dengan tatapan memelas. "Sebenci itukah kau denganku?"

**Its Me**

Baekhyun masuk ke kelasnya dan matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata Chanyeol namun Baekhyun segera mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Sehun yang sedang serius mengerjakan tugas. Baekhyun duduk di kursinya dan terkekeh kecil saat Sehun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kau salah." Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun.

"Apa yang salah?"

"Kau harus mencari Un terlebih dahulu baru kau menghitung Sn."

Sehun menjentikan tangannya. "Ah kau benar! Aku lupa makanya aku pusing kenapa tidak dapat-dapat. Gomawo Baekhyun." Ucap Sehun lalu mengacak pelan rambut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk sambil menyembunyikan rona merah yang melajar di kedua pipinya.

…

Baekhyun terus memperhatikan Song sonsaengnim yang sedang menjelaskan tentang reproduksi Obelia itu dan ia menguap. Pelajaran biologi sukses membuat kepalanya pusing. Baekhyun memang anak yang pintar, tapi baginya tidak belajar jauh lebih mengasikan.

Pandangan matanya mengarah pada Sehun yang sedang terlelap di sampingnya. Posisi kepala Sehun menghadap ke arahnya sehingga Baekhyun bisa melihat wajah tampan Sehun dengan jelas. Seukir senyuman sukses tercipta di bibir Baekhyun. Melihat Sehun sedekat ini membuatnya serasa lupa diri. Ia terus terhanyut untuk menatap wajah Sehun.

"Aku tahu aku tampan, tapi tak usah menatapku seperti itu."

Baekhyun tersentak kaget saat suata Sehun masuk ke dalam pendengarannya dan Sehun membuka matanya, menatap Baekhyun yang tertangkap basah sedang menatapnya.

"Mengagumi ketampananku eoh?"

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya meski ia merutuki wajahnya yang terasa panas dan terbakar.

"Ti..Tidak kok."

Sehun terkekeh lalu menyentuh pipi Baekhyun. "Tapi wajahmu merah loh."

"Ja..jangan mengodaku Sehun!"

"Hey, aku tidak sedang menggodamu. Aku berkata jjika wajahmu merah sekarang."

Baekhyun langsung mengambil buku biologinya lalu menutup wajahnya yang merah, membuat Sehun terkekeh melihat tingkah imut Baekhyun.

"Kyeopta."

**Its Me**

Baekhyun bersenangdung pelan sambil berjalan menuju kantin seorang diri. Sehun yang biasa selalu bersamanya sekarang sedang berada di ruang OSIS karena ketua OSIS sedang memanggilnya karena memang Sehun adalah ketua kedisiplinan di sini.

Baekhyun terkaget saat ada seseorang yang menutup mulutnya lalu menariknya ke lorong yang sepi, jalan menuju ke gudang yang sudah tidak pernah di pakai.]

Baekhyun menatap mata orang yang berada di depannya. "Kenapa kau membawaku kesini huh?"

"Aku ingin berbicara."

"Apa harus di sini?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Baekhyun, soal pertunangan kita.."

"Bukankah sudah ku katakan jika aku menolak? Aku tidak mau bertunangan denganmu Chanyeol."

"Wae? Apa sebenci itukah kau denganku?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku tidak bermaksud untuk menghina mu."

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. "Dengar. Ada dua alas an kenapa aku tak mau bertunangan denganmu. Pertama, karena aku tidak menyukaimu. Kedua, karena aku sudah menyukai orang lain."

"Apa orang itu adalah Sehun?"

Baekhyun mengangguk yakin. "Aku harus pergi, Sehun sudah menungguku."

Chanyeol menatap kepergian Baekhyun. Ia menggepalkan tangannya lalu menonjok tembok di sampingnya.

"Oh Sehun, aku selalu menang darimu maka untuk yang ini aku juga akan menang!"

**Its Me**

"Mwo?" Baekhyun menatap Sehun dengan pandangan tak percaya. "Kau serius? Ini.. bukan ajakan kencan kan?"

Sehun tertawa lalu mencubit kedua pipi Baekhyun. "Tentu saja ini adalah ajakan kencan. Kau piker ini ajakan apa lagi? Kita hanya akan pergi berdua, itu namanya kencan."

Pipi Baekhyun merona seketika.

"Nanti ku tunggu kau di sekolah jam 4 ne. Bye Baekhyun."

Cup~

Baekhyun hanya bisa memandang kepergian Sehun dengan tatapan shock sambil memegangi pipi sebelah kanannya. "Sehun.. menciumku?" Tanyanya tak percaya. "Sehun menciumku?!"

**Its Me**

Baekhyun menunggu Sehun di depan gerbang sekolahnya dan ia melirik jam di tangannya. Sudah lewat lima belas menit dan Sehun belum juga datang. Oke bagus. Sebuah mobil sport berhenti di depan Baekhyun dan Sehun turun dari arah kemudi.

"Wah, cepat sekali kau datang Sehun."

Sehun hanya menggaruk kepalanya karena sindiran Baekhyun. "Mian, jangan marah ne. Aku akan menraktir es krim strawberry nanti."

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar kata 'Es krim' dan 'Strawberry'. "Jinjja?"

Sehun mengangguk.

…

Baekhyun dan Sehun sedang menikmati es krim sekarang. Dengan Baekhyun rasa strawberry dan Sehun rasa coklat. Sehun memperhatikan penampilan Baekhyun yang sangat modis sekali, itu menambah kesan imut dan keren dalam diri Baekhyun membuat Sehun hanya bisa menatap Baekhyun tak berkedip.

Sehun memang sudah jatuh ke dalam pesona Baekhyun sejak Baekhyun memperkenalkan dirinya di depan kelas pertama kali. Entah apa yang ada dalam diri namja itu sampai membuat Sehun langsung tertarik padanya hanya dalam sekali lihat.

"Tuan muda Baekhyun."

Obrolan Baekhyun dan Sehun terhenti ketika ada seorang laki-laki memakai jas datang menghampiri mereka. Wajah Baekhyun langsung memucat begitu mengetahui namja itu adalah Tuan Lee, orang kepercayaan ayah Baekhyun.

"Tuan Lee."

Sehun hanya bisa mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti.

"Akhirnya aku bisa menemukan tuan muda. Tuan Byun khawatir karena tuan muda langsung pergi lagi setelah pulang sekolah dan melewati makan siang, sehingga tuan Byun menyuruhku untuk mencari anda."

Baekhyun memeras tangannya gemas. Kenapa appanya sangat overprotektif seperti ini sih. "Tolong katakana pada appa jika aku sudah makan ne Tuan Lee."

Tuan Lee mengangguk mengerti. "Saya permisi tuan muda Baekhyun."

Sehun menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan menyelidik. "Nugu?"

"Ahh itu.. diaa. Uhm dia…"

"Dan kenapa dia memanggilmu tuan muda?"

"Sehun.. emh itu sebenarnya.."

"Katakan apa yang kau sembunyikan dari ku Baekhyun." Sehun menatap Baekhyun tajam sementara Baekhyun hanya meremas tangannya pasrah.

"itu…"

**TBC!**

**Hayyyy, ketemu lagi sama saya.. haha.. gimana chapter 3 ini? Kurang memuaskan kah? Hehehe. Maaf ya kalau ga memuaskan. Dan aku juga sangat berterima kasih sama yang udah review, review kalian banyak banget dan buat aku semangat nulis, hehe.**

**Seperti yang aku katakan di chap sebelumnya, kalo beberapa chapter kedepan pasti bakalan banyak momen HunBaek nya, buat HunBaek shipper kalian pasti seneng kan? Hehe. Dan buat ChanBaek shipper maaf karena aku belum bisa banyakin momen mereka karena emang waktunya belum pas. Aku gatau ini FF bakal sampe chapter berapa, tapi yang pasti lebih dari 5, aku sih gam au chapternya panjang-panjang, misal sampe 15+**

**Berhubung hari senin itu aku UKK, jadi aku hiatus kurang lebih selama 2 minggu, jangan kangen ya! Hehe, dan doain supaya nilai UKK aku bagus ya.**

**Dan jangan lupa juga buat review chapter ini dan menyertakan nama couple yang kalian mau sebagai final pairing. ChanBaek or HunBaek? Review harus 120+ loh (total review keseluruhan chapter)**

**Bye, sampai ketemu kurang lebih 2 minggu lagi, see ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

Title : It's Me

Author : Mrs. Byun

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, and others.

Pairing : ChanBaek, HunBaek.

Rate : T

Length : Chaptered.

Genre : Romance.

WARNING! : YAOI. TYPO. DLDR. THE STORY IS MINE!

**It's Me**

**CHAPTER 4**

"Baekhyun."

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya gugup, tangannya dan pelipisnya sudah berkeringat dingin, terlebih ketika mendengar suara Sehun yang memanggil namanya, terdengar sangat menegangkan.

"Sehun.. itu sebenarnya."

Baekhyun merutuki dirinya sendiri mati-matian. Apakah jika ia mengaku Sehun akan marah padanya? Apa jadinya jika Sehun marah padanya? Baekhyun sama sekali tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana Sehun marah pada dirinya.

"Apa? Berkata jujur lah Baek, aku tidak akan marah jika kau mengatakan dengan jujur."

"Benar tidak akan marah?"

Sehun sebenarnya sedang menahan tawa sekarang. Ia berusaha mempertahankan wajah datarnya dan ia ingin mengerjai Baekhyun. Tingkat kegemasan Sehun bertambah ketika Baekhyun menatapnya dengan mata berbinar.

"Aku janji aku tidak akan marah."

"Umm, sebenarnya.. aku akan tunggal Byun Jaehyun." Baekhyun menunggu reaksi kaget Sehun atau bahkan ia juga siap jika ia di bentak karena sudah membohongi Sehun selama ini.

"Sudah ku duga."

"Ne?" Baekhyun menyerit tak mengerti.

Sehun mendekat dan menyentil kening Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun mengaduh.

"Kenapa menyentilku huh?"

Sehun terkekeh. "Jika kau ingin menyamar sebaiknya perhatikan keadaan. Aku sebenarnya sudah curiga sejak kau masuk ke sekolah waktu itu. Terlebih ketika aku mengantarmu ke rumah mu, bagaimana mungkin anak seorang maid mempunyai marga yang sama dengan tuan rumahnya? Bisa saja sih, tapi rasanya sangat tidak masuk akal kecuali kau adalah anak hasil hubungan gelap ayahmu dengan salah satu maid."

Tuk~

"Ya! Jangan sembarangan."

"Kau sama sekali tidak terlihat sebagai orang yang kekurangan uang. Ku lihat ponselmu adalah merek terbaru dan pasti harganya selangit, pakaianmu adalah pakaian mahal dan bermerek, dompet mu adalah dompet limited edition."

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Tahu begitu kenapa tidak mengatakannya langsung?"

Sehun mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Kau sudah selesai? Bagaimana kalau kita ke sungai han?"

**Its Me**

Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya saat pandangan matanya menangkap dua sosok yang sangat ia kenal. Byun Baekhyun 'tunangannya' dan Sehun saudaranya. Chanyeol menggepalkan tangannya erat-erat ketika melihat Baekhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak setelah Sehun membisikan entah apa di telinganya.

Mata Chanyeol tidak pernah bisa lepas dari kedua sosok itu. Rasanya Chanyeol ingin mematahkan tangan Sehun yang sudah seenaknya merangkul Baekhyun. Chanyeol bisa melihat sendiri raut wajah bahagia yang terpancar dari wajah Baekhyun.

"Apa Baekhyun menyukai Sehun?" Chanyeol bertanya-tanya sendiri. "Atau jangan-jangan mereka sudah menjalin suatu hubungan?" Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sendiri. "Baekhyun adalah milikku, Baekhyun adalah 'tunanganku' dan tidak ada satu orangpun yang bisa merebut Baekhyun dariku termasuk Oh Sehun!"

Chanyeol berjalan dnegan tegas menghmapiri kedua orang itu dan Chanyeol menarik paksa tangan Sehun yang masih merangkul bahu Baekhyun.

"Singkirkan tanganmu darinya!"

Baik Sehun maupun Baekhyun sangat terkejut dengan tindakan tiba-tiba itu. Baekhyun yang melihat Chanyeol di depan nya segera membelalakan matanya lebar-lebar. Oh bagus, ia sudah melupakan fakta bahwa ia akan di jodohkan dengan Park Chanyeol.

"Mau apa kau?" Tanya Sehun tajam.

Chanyeol berjalan maju mendekati Sehun dan mereka saling bertatapan tajam, seolah mereka memang mempunyai dendam satu sama lain. Baekhyun hanya menggigit bibirnya gelisah, entah kenapa di matanya Sehun dan Chanyeol seperti ingin saling berkelahi dan keadaannya yang berada di tengah dua tower ini semakin membuatnya takut.

"Jauhi Baekhyun." Singkat. Hanya dua kata yang di ucapkan oleh Chanyeol bisa membuat Sehun dengan cepat langsung menarik kerah baju Chanyeol.

"Kau bilang apa?"

"Kau tuli? Ku bilang jauhi Baekhyun." Sehun mengangkat tangannya yang sudah tergepal dan hendak menonjok wajah menyebalkan Chanyeol, namun gerakannya di tahan oleh tangan Baekhyun.

"Sehun andwae."

Chanyeol sedikit menyeringai. "Kenapa? Kau ingin memukulku karena aku memintamu menjauhi Baekhyun? Memangnya kau siapanya dia? Kekasih?"

Pertanyaan telak Chanyeol langsung membuat Sehun terdiam, meski Sehun masih menatap Chanyeol sangat tajam.

"Kau! Memangnya apa hak mu untuk menyuruhku?"

Chanyeol tertawa di paksakan. "Aku? Aku adalah tu-"

Baekhyun melotot dan ia langsung membekap mulut Chanyeol sebelum mulut itu berhasil mengeluarkan lanjutannya.

"Hmmphh."

"Chanyeol-ssi sebaiknya kau pulang saja dan jangan membuat Sehun kesal. Aku dan Sehun pulang dulu." Baekhyun langsung berucap cepat dan langsung menarik Sehun untuk berjalan menjauhi Chanyeol. Bakehyun hanya merasa bahwa sekarang bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk mengatakan jika diirnya dan Chanyeol sudah di jodohkan. Baekhyun masih berharap suatu hari nanti orangtuanya akan membatalkan rencana perjodohan bodoh ini dan Baekhyun bisa hidup bahagia bersama dengan Sehun.

Apa? Hidup bahagia bersama Sehun?

Hanya memikirkannya saja sudah membuat pipinya merona hebat. Ah benar juga, kenapa Sehun kelihatan marah ketika Chanyeol meminta untuk menjauhi Baekhyun?

"Sehun."

"Hmm?"

"Tadi kenapa kau marah saat Chanyeol memintamu untuk menjauhi ku?"

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya lalu menghadap Baekhyun dan memegang pundak namja cantik itu. "Kau tahu?"

"Apa?"

"Aku sangat tidak suka jika ada orang lain yang dekat denganmu. Hanya aku yang boleh."

"Kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun heran.

"karena aku menyukaimu!"

Blush~

Wajah Baekhyun sangat memerah sekarang. Tidakkk, ia merasa ingin luruh ke jalanan saat ini juga, di tambah Sehun yang menatapnya dalam.

"Kau sangat lucu jika malu-malu seperti ini Baekhyun." UCap Sehun lalu mengacak surai Baekhyun.

**Its Me**

Sehun berjalan dengan santai di koridor sekolahnya sambil beberapa kali membalas sapaan yang di tujukan untuknya. Jangan lupa jika Sehun adalah salah satu siswa terpopuler di sini. Matanya meneliti setiap sudut sekolah, berusaha mencari Baekhyun. Baekhyun tadi di panggil oleh kepala sekolah saat jam pelajaran dan belum kembali sampai sekarang dan membuat Sehun khawatir terlebih ketika saat Chanyeol meminta ijin untuk ke kamar mandi dan masih belum kembali sampai sekarang.

"Kyungsoo-ssi, apa kau melihat Baekhyun?"

"Emm.. Baekhyun ya? Sepertinya tadi aku melihatnya berjalan ke perpustakaan."

"Ah begitu? Kamsahamnida."

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Dengan Park Chanyeol."

"Ne?"

"Baekhyun berjalan ke perpustakaan bersama Chanyeol yang menarik tangannya."

…

Sehun membuka pintu perpustakaan dan hanya ada seorang penjaga yeoja yang sudah cukup berumur duduk di depan komputernya. Sehun mengitari seluruh sudut perpustakaan sampai ia tiba pada lorong paling akhir.

DEG!

"Baekhyun."

**Its Me**

Baekhyun berjalan kembali ke kelasnya dan ia di kejutkan ketika seorang lelaki jangkung langsung menarik tangannya.

"Ya! Lepaskan!" Baekhyun berontak.

"Ikut aku."

"Lepaskan aku Chanyeol." Baekhyun masih membantah.

Chanyeol tidak memperdulikannya dan tetap menarik Baekhyun ke perpustakaan dan menyudutkannya di salah satu rak paling akhir.

"Mau apa kau?"

"Bisa kau jauhi Oh Sehun?"

"Ani!" Ucap Baekhyun cepat.

"Kau lupa jika kita sudah dijodohkan ha?"

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. "Dengar Chanyeol-ssi, sudah ku katakan berapa kali padamu jika aku tidak ingin di jodohkan denganmu. Apa kau tuli? Kau tahu bukan jika aku tidak menyukaimu dan tidak akan pernah menyukaimu?" Nada Baekhyun meninggi. "Kenapa kau bersikeras sekali hah? Tidak kah kau bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa aku tidak mau? Setelah apa yang kau lakukan padaku ku pikir aku mau bertunangan dengan-"

Chu~

Baekhyun membelalak kaget saat bibirnya menyentuh suatu benda hangat, basah, dan kenyal. Persendiannya seolah-olah mati. Ia tidak bisa bergerak meski ia sangat ingin menampar Chanyeol saat ini juga.

"Baekhyun."

Baekhyun langsung mendorong tubuh Chanyeol keras-keras dan menatap Sehun yang tidak jauh darinya. Baekhyun bisa melihat tatapan Sehun yang penuh luka dan perlahan Sehun berjalan menjauh tanpa melihat Baekhyun lagi.

"Baek-"

PLAK!

Chanyeol memegang pipinya yang mendapat tamparan dari Baekhyun. "Aku membencimu Park Chanyeol!"

**TBC!**

**Hayoloohhh, gimana tuh? kkk. Maaf ya kalau kalian engga puas sama Chapter ini, author masih sangat bingung mau milih ChanBaek atau HunBaek nih readers. Untuk itu harus tetep review ya. Revienya harus 160 + (Total semua review) supaya aku semangat lanjutin FF ini.**

**Oh iya, aku bawa FF baru tuh, jadi yang itu juga jangan lupa di review. hehe.**

**Maaf karena aku engga bisa bales review kalian satu-satu yang jelas aku sangat berterima kasih buat yang udah mau review dan yang follow atau apalah itu, seengganya kalian masih lebih baik dari pada silent readers! Hehe.**

**Makasih juga yang udah doain UKK aku berjalan lancar. Gimana UKK kalia? ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

Title : It's Me

Author : Mrs. Byun

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, and others.

Pairing : ChanBaek, HunBaek.

Rate : T

Length : Chaptered.

Genre : Romance.

WARNING! : YAOI. TYPO. DLDR. THE STORY IS MINE!

**It's Me**

**CHAPTER 5**

"Sehun!" Baekhyun berteriak memanggil Sehun yang berjalan cepat di depannya. "Sehun tunggu! Aku bisa menjelaskannya!"

Sehun tetap tidak memperdulikan ucapan Baekhyun dan terus berjalan. Baekhyun berlari dan langsung memeluk Sehun dari belakang.

"Sehun, hajima."

Sehun terdiam. Bahunya naik-turun karena ia berusaha mengontrol pernafasannya yang sungguh sesak.

"Sehun maafkan aku, maafkan aku."

Sehun memejamkan matanya karena pelukan Baekhyun sungguh menenangkannya, lalu ia membalikan badannya membuat pelukan Baekhyun terlepas. Sehun terkejut ketika melihat pipi Baekhyun basah oleh air mata.

"Baek." Sehun segera menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun dan mengusap air matanya.

"Maafkan aku. Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja langsung menciumku. Aku.."

"Pssttt, aku tahu, maafkan aku juga, aku terbawa emosi tadi."

Greb~

Baekhyun langsung memeluk Sehun erat-erat dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sehun. "Jadilah milikku Baekhyun dan aku bisa menghajar namja lain yang menyentuhmu karena kau adalah milikku."

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan cepat membuat Sehun mengecup puncak kepalanya berkali-kali.

**Its Me**

Sehun menatap Baekhyun dalam. Ia sudah mendengar sendiri cerita Baekhyun jika ia di jodohkan dengan Chanyeol. Sehun rasanya hendak meremukan semua tulang Chanyeol karena ia telah menyentuh BaekhyunNYA. Ya, sekarang Byun Baekhyun sudah resmi menjadi kekasihnya.

Sehun tidak perduli jika ia harus melawan harabojinya yang terkesan sangat tegas. Apapun, asalkan untuk bersama Baekhyun akan ia lakukan.

Sehun mengusap surai Baekhyun yang sedang bersender di dadanya. "Kau akan bersama ku Baekhyun. Untuk kali ini aku tidak akan mengalah dengan Chanyeol apapun itu. Saranghae."

"Nado Sehun."

**Its Me**

"Tuan muda Chanyeol, ada Tuan muda Sehun menunggumu di bawah."

Chanyeol menatap maid yang baru saja membuka pintu kamarnya. "Sehun?"

Maid itu hanya mengangguk lalu berlalu pergi. Chanyeol menyeritkan dahinya. Sehun tidak pernah dan tidak akan pernah datang ke rumahnya, tapi sekarang? Namja itu bahkan menghampiri sendiri Chanyeol.

…

"Ada apa?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah datar.

"Bisa ikut dengan ku Park Chanyeol?"

"Tentu."

Sehun berjalan keluar dari rumah Chanyeol dan menaiki motor sport besarnya dan di ikuti dengan Chanyeol. Mereka mengendarai motor dengan kecepatan lumayan dan kadang-kadang saling menyalip satu sama lain, seperti melakukan balapan. Chanyeol tidak tahu ia akan di bawa kemana oleh Sehun, terlebih mereka sudah mengendarai motor cukup lama dan kondisi jalan yang berliku.

Ckittt…

Sehun mengerem motornya lalu membuka helm nya, begitu juga dengan Chanyeol. Sehun turun dari motornya dan berjalan menuju motor Chanyeol dan mencengkram kerah baju Chanyeol.

"Woaahh-woaahh, ada apa ini?"

Bugh!

Chanyeol meringis ketika kepalan tangan Sehun mengenai wajahnya sehingga membuat ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh dari motornya. Chanyeol tidak terima, ia langsung bangkit dan langsung mencengkram kerah Sehun.

"Apa maumu Oh Sehun?!"

"Jauhi Baekhyun."

"Cih." Chanyeol membuang ludahnya. "Hanya dalam mimpimu kawan. Baekhyun sebentar lagi akan bertunangan denganku dan ia akan menjadi milik ku seutuhnya."

Emosi Sehun kembali tersulut dan ia menghadiahi satu bogeman mentah lagi di rahang Chanyeol. "Jaga ucapanmu brengsek! Baekhyun itu mencintaiku dan ia sma sekali tidak mencintaimu idiot!"

Chanyeol mengusap sudut bibirnya yang mengeluarkan darah. Chanyeol lalu menghantam pelipis Sehun membuat namja itu mundur beberapa langkah. "Apa hakmu sialan? Aku akan membuat Baekhyun mencintaiku lebih dari dia mencintaimu! Kau selalu kalah dariku Sehun dan jangan harap untuk yang ini kau bisa menang! Kau, akan selamanya kalah melawanku dalam hal apapun, termasuk dalam merebut hati Baekhyun!

Sehun tidak terima, ia kembali memukul Chanyeol dan Chanyeol memukul Sehun balik. Mereka saling memukul satu sama lain tanpa ada yang mau mengalah. Wajah mereka berdua sudah sangat babak belur sekarang.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh?"

"Mwo?"

"Bagaimana kita balap taruhan? Yang menang akan memiliki Baekhyun."

"Kau fikir Baekhyun barang huh?!"

"Oh calm down brother. Aku, Park Chanyeol berjanji, jika kau menang melawanku, aku tidak akan mengganggu mu dengan Baekhyun lagi tapi jika aku yang memang, kau tidak boleh masuk ke dalam kehidupan kami lagi."

Sehun terdiam sebentar. Jika itu memang salah satu cara agar membuat Chanyeol berhenti mengejar Baekhyun maka akan ia lakukan, apapun asal demi Baekhyun NYA.

"Aku setuju. Lusa di tempat ini."

**Its Me**

Baekhyun memandang Sehun yang masuk ke dalam kelas sambil menundukan wajahnya, sedikit heran melihat tingkah kekasih tampannya itu.

"Sehun?"

"Hmm." Sehun hanya bergumam tanpa menatap Baekhyun.

Sret~

"Astaga Sehun!" Baekhyun memekik ketika melihat wajah Sehun yang babak belur. "Ke..kenapa bisa? Siapa yang melakukannya padamu? Kau berkelahi huh? Apakah sakit?" Tanya Baekhyun cemas.

"Gwenchana."

"Bagaimana tidak apa-apa jika wajahmu penuh lebam seperti ini?!"

"Jinjja Baekkie, aku tak apa."

Baekhyun mengehembuskan nafasnya lalu menarik Sehun keluiar kelas. :Ikut aku dan aku akan mengobati lukamu."

Sehun hanya mengangguk pasrah dan menggenggam balik tangan Baekhyun yang menggenggamnya. Saat di jalan menuju UKS mereka bertemu dengan Chanyeol yang keadaan wajahnya tak jauh beda dari Sehun, sama-sama babak belur.

Chanyeol melihat itu dan ia berharap Baekhyun akan bertanya padanya tapi melihatnya saja Baekhyun enggan. Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah saat ia melihat pintu ruang kesehatan di tutup dari dalam.

"Ya, appo." Ringis Sehun ketika Baekhyun dengan sengaja menekan lebam di pipi kanan Sehun.

"Kau berkelahi dengan Chanyeol huh?"

"Ah itu.."

"Cepat katakan." Ucap Baekhyun dan menekan lagi lebam Sehun.

"Ne, aku memang berkelahi dengannya."

Baekhyun menatap Sehun sendu. "Jangan melakukan hal bodoh lagi Sehun atau aku akan marah."

"Aku melakukannya karena mu tahu."

"Aku tahu, tapi aku tidak suka melihat wajahmu babak belur. Sehun jadi tidak tampan lagi."

"Ya! Bicara apa kau? Aku kan kekasih Baekhyun yang paling tampan."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. "Terserah kau saja tuan Oh."

Sehun tersenyum lalu mengelus pipi Baekhyun. "Aku mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun dan aku tidak main-main. Aku akan memperjuangkanmu dan aku akan melakukan cara apapun agar aku bisa terus bersamamu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu Sehun." Dan mereka berdua berpelukan hangat.

**Its Me**

"Sehun?" Tanya Baekhyun kaget. Tadi bel rumah Baekhyun berbunyi dan Baekhyun yang sedang menonton TV di ruang tengah bergegas membukanya dan ia melihat Sehun sedang duduk di motornya.

Blush~

"Hai."

"H-Hai." Baekhyun membalas sapaan Sehun dengan canggung. Baekhyun menundukan wajahnya. Sehun memakai kaus tanpa lengan berwarna hitam dan menenteng jaket kulit coklatnya. Baekhyun hampir pingsan melihat Sehun, apalagi otot-otot tangan Sehun yang menyembul keluar.

"Kau mau pergi denganku?"

"Eh? Kenapa mendadak?"

"Hanya ingin."

"Naik motor?" Tanya Baekhyun tidak yakin.

Sehun mengangguk. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Eum itu.. appa dan eommaku tidak mengijinkan aku naik mo-"

"Baekhyun-ah siapa yang datang?" Tanya suara lembut dari dalam rumah dan dalam hitungan detik eomma Baekhyun sudah berada di samping anaknya.

"Annyeong haseo nyonya Byun."

Eomma Baekhyun melihat Sehun dengan pandangan kaget. "Presdir Oh?"

Sehun tersenyum ramah. "Rasanya sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu. Bagaimana keadaan anda dan tuan Byun?"

"Kami baik-baik saja presdir Oh."

Sehun mengangguk. "Bisakah aku mengajak Baekhyun jalan-jalan dengan motor?" Tanya Sehun.

"Ah tentu saja presdir Oh."

"Baiklah nyonya Byun, kami permisi dulu." Sehun segera menuntun Baekhyun untuk naik ke jok motor belakangnya.

"Presdir?" Tanya Baekhyun tak mengerti.

"Akan ku jelaskan nanti ne."

**Its Me**

"Wohoooooo." Sehun berteriak kencang dan Baekhyun yang mendengarnya hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada perut Sehun.

Ini gila, sungguh. Saat ini Sehun sedang mengendarai motornya gila-gilaan dengan Baekhyun yang berada di boncengannya. Mereka melewati jalanan yang berliku-liku dengan kecepatan yang tinggi. Bakehyun sedikit takut, bisa di katakan ini adalah pertama kalinya ia naik motor tapi keadaannya yang sedang memeluk perut Sehun seakan memberinya kekuatan.

Mereka berhenti di tepi pantai dan Baekhyun tidak pernah datang ke sini seumur hidupnya. Demi Tuhan ini sungguh indah. Warna langit yang berwarna jingga dan keadaan matahari yang sebentar lagi akan terbenam.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu ada tempat sebagus ini Sehun."

Sehun melihat Baekhyun dari samping dan mengagumi ciptaan Tuhan. Wajah Baekhyun terlihat sangat cantik dan bersinar terlebih rambutnya yang tertiup angina sukses membuat Sehun berdegup kencang.

"Baekhyun-ah."

"Hmm?"

"Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu."

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu menghadap Sehun. "Kau tahu aku juga mencintaimu kan?"

"Ada hal yang ingin ku katakan."

"Apa?"

"Aku…"

**TBC!**

**Hayooo, HunBaeknya udah jadian nih.. wkwk.**

**Gimana menurut kalian? Apakah cerita ini semakin seru atau justru semakin membosankan? Hehe.**

**Maaf banget karena updatenya lama dan buat readers yang minta FF nya di panjangin mohon maaf, karena emang udah format (?) FF yang ku tentuin segini aja perchapter.**

**Buat yang udah review MAKASIH BANYAK! aku sayang kalian :* dan maaf juga ga bisa balesin satu-satu dan kalau ada yang mau nanya atau apa bisa PM aku **

**Review di chapter ini harus 235+ loh readers-nim, kalo engga semua member EXO suamiku *eh* hehe. Pokonya review harus 235+ supaya aku lanjut ini FF! Mian maksa! Dan buat SILENT READERS, kapan dikau akan tobat?**


	6. Chapter 6

Title : It's Me

Author : Mrs. Byun

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, and others.

Pairing : ChanBaek, HunBaek.

Rate : T

Length : Chaptered.

Genre : Romance.

WARNING! : YAOI. TYPO. DLDR. THE STORY IS MINE!

**It's Me**

**CHAPTER 6**

"Aku?" Tanya Baekhyun karena Sehun tak kunjung melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Sehun menghela nafas lalu turun dari motor besarnya, ia menghadap ke arah Baekhyun dan Baekhyun membuka pahanya lebar-lebar dan pahanya menghimpit pinggang Sehun. Sehun mengelus pipi Baekhyun dan menatapnya intens.

"Kau tahu jika aku mencintaimu kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan masih terus memasang wajah herannya. "Ne, aku tahu. Lalu?"

"Aku akan melakukan apa saja agar kita bisa terus bersama."

Baekhyun semakin mengerutkan dahinya. "Sehunnie apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Begini." Sehun memegang tangan Baekhyun lalu mengecupnya. "Aku membuat perjanjian dengan Chanyeol?"

"Perjanjian? Perjanjian apa?"

"Aku akan taruhan balap dengannya dan jika aku menang, dia tidak akan pernah mengganggu hubungan kita lagi Baekhyun." Ucap Sehun lalu mengulas senyuman.

"Tapi jika kau kalah?"

Senyum Sehun langsung memudar. "Itu berarti aku harus merelakanmu dengan Chanyeol."

"Ya andwae!" Protes Baekhyun.

Sehun menyentil kening Baekhyun. "Kau tenang saja ne, aku akan berusaha semampuku untuk menang dan akan ku pastikan jika si idiot itu tidak akan pernah mengganggu kita lagi Baekhyun."

"Aku mencintaimu." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu Baekhyun."

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu dengan sedikit agresif ia menarik kerah seragam Sehun dan menempelkan kening mereka. Mereka saling melihat satu sama lain dan akhirnya kedua puncak hidung itu mulai bertemu dan di lanjutnya dengan kedua bibir mereka yang bertemu.

Ini memang bukan ciuman pertama Baekhyun, tapi Baekhyun tidak pernah menyesal untuk berciuman dengan Sehun.

Sehun menyesap dalam bibir merah Baekhyun sementara Baekhyun sibuk melenguh dan menjambak kecil rambut Sehun. Sehun begitu bisa memanjakan bibirnya. Bagaimana lidah Sehun menyapu bagian dalam mulut Baekhyun, bagaimana cara Sehun mendorong lidah Baekhyun. Anggap saja Sehun sudah gila karena ia menganggap liur Baekhyun manis dan itu membuatnya ketagihan.

Baekhyun terengah sementara Sehun sibuk terkekeh melihat bibir bengkak Baekhyun. "Aku akan berjuang, demi kau."

** Its Me**

Bruuummm… Bruuummmm…

Baekhyun menatap cemas Sehun yang sedang berada di motor besarnya dan Chanyeol yang berada di sebelahnya. Ini seperti pertaruhan antara hidup dan mati bagi Baekhyun. Sumpah demi apapun Baekhyun tidak mau jika ia dan Sehun harus berpisah.

Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Luhan erat-erat dan Luhan sangat memahami bagaimana perasaan Baekhyun sekarang. Luhan hanya bisa mengelus kepala Baekhyun dan menenangkan sahabat baiknya itu.

"Baek, tenanglah, Sehun pasti akan menang ara."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk.

Sehun melihat ke arah Baekhyun yang terlihat cemas dan Sehun berucap 'gwenchana' tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Chanyeol yang saat itu juga sedang melihat ke arah Baekhyun hanya bisa mendengus dan menahan kejengkelannya dan menanamkan doktrin bahwa ia harus menang.

Hana..

Deul..

Set!

Bruuummmmmm…

Sehun dan Chanyeol langsung menggas motor mereka dengan kecepatan tinggi. Posisi sementara Chanyeol memimpin meski perbedaan jaraknya dengan Sehun sangat tipis. Sehun menambah kecepatannya dan sekarang ia sejajar dengan Chanyeol.

Jalanan yang mereka lewati berliku-liku dan beberapa kali terdapat belokan yang sedikit menukik, meski seperti itu di antara mereka tidak ada yang mengurangi kecepatan mereka. Mereka sudah dekat dengan garis finish bahkan Baekhyun dan Luhan sudah bisa melihat motor Sehun dan Chanyeol dari jauh.

Tangan Baekhyun berkeringat dan ia hanya bisa menatap berharap pada motor Sehun yang berada di belakang motor Chanyeol.

Sehun semakin menambah kecepatannya ketika sudah dekat dengan garis finish dan begitupun dengan Chanyeol.

Ckkiiittttt..

Baekhyun melepaskan genggaman tangan Luhan dan ia melihat ke arah Luhan dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan. "Lulu."

Luhan tersenyum. "Temui pangeranmu Baek."

Baekhyun mengangguk semangat dan langsung berlari kencang ke arah Sehun yang sedang membuka helmnya.

Greb!

"Kau menang Sehun, kau menang." Ucap Baekhyun dalam pelukan Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum lalu membalas pelukan Baekhyun tak kalah eratnya. Sehun menapakan kepalanya di pundak Baekhyun dan menciumi leher Baekhyun.

"Itu artinya Park Chanyeol tidak akan mengganggu hubungan kita lagi bukan?"

Dan Sehun hanya bisa mengangguk.

Sehun dan Baekhyun berjalan ke arah Chanyeol dengan tangan yang saling bergandengan erat, seolah tak terpisahkan.

"See? Aku menang Park Chanyeol. Tepatilah janjimu untuk tidak mengganggu hubunganku dengan Baekhyun lagi, kau mengerti?" Ucap Sehun dengan pandangan menusuk.

Chanyeol hanya bisa menatap Sehun tajam dan kembali memakai helmnya lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Ah ya Sehunnie, kenalkan ini Luhan sahabatku. Gomawo Luhan kau telah menemaniku."

Luhan mengangguk atas ucapan terima kasih Baekhyun dan matanya melirik ke arah Sehun.

"Annyeong haseo, Xi Luhan imnida."

"Oh Sehun." Jawab Sehun singkat dan segera merangkul leher Baekhyun. "Kajja kita pulang. Temanmu ini membawa mobil kan?"

"Hmm, Luhan membawa mobil. Annyeong Luhannie, sampai jumpaaa."

"Ne annyeong Baekhyun." Ucap Luhan dan entah ada ada dalam diri Sehun sehingga Luhan tidak pernah melepaskan pandangannya dari Sehun.

**Its Me**

HunBaek masuk ke kelas dengan kebahagiaan yang terpancar dari wajah mereka, saling bergandengan dan sama-sama tertawa, sungguh pasangan yang serasi.

Chanyeol yang melihat itu hanya bisa menahan jengkel. Rasanya ia ingin mencekik leher Tao yang berada di depannya.

Shin sonsaengnim masuk dan mau tak mau Chanyeol harus memperhatikannya karena Shin sonsaengnim adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak guru killer yang ada di sekolah ini. Chanyeol tidak fokus dan beberapa kali menatap Baekhyun yang sedang serius mendengar penjelasan Shin sonsaengnim. Chanyeol terkekeh ketika ia melihat Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan lucu. Andai saja ia menang melawan Sehun kemarin, pasti sekarang ia akan bersama Baekhyun, meski seperti itu ia juga tidak yakin jika Baekhyun bisa tertawa lepas ketika bersamanya.

"Ehem! Kurasa papan tulis ada di depan Park Chanyeol hakseng, bukan di tempat Baekhyun!"

Ucap Shin sonsaengnim yang membuat Chanyeol kaget dan salah tingkah.

"Mi..mian sonsaengnim."

Baekhyun yang merasa namanya di sebut hanya bisa mengerutkan dahinya dan tidak ambil pusing, sementara Sehun, ia menggeram kesal. _"Aku tahu kau tidak akan menyerah secepat itu Park Chanyeol."_ Ucap Sehun dalam hati.

**Its Me**

Sekarang adalah pelajaran olahraga dan akan melakukan praktek renang. Baekhyun dan Sehun beserta murid yang lain berada di ruang ganti.

Dengan seenak jidat Baekhyun membuka seragamnya di depan Sehun, membuat Sehun yang sedang melepaskan ikatan dasinya hanya bisa melongo dan meneguk ludahnya kasar. Ehm, begini, pemandangan yang di lihat Sehun sekarang sangat menggairahkan. Bagaimana tidak? Kulit tubuh Baekhyun terlihat sangat halus, putih dan lagi tidak ada noda satupun dan demi Tuhan Sehun tidak pernah menyangka jika Baekhyun memiliki garis di perutnya, meski belum berkotak seperti punya Sehun tapi itu terlihat sangat sexy dan lagi dada bidang Baekhyun membuat Sehun ingin melahapnya segera.

"Jangan menatap tubuhku terus, aku tahu tubuhku bagus."

Pipi Sehun merona mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. "Kau sangat sexy Baek."

Baekhyun berdecak. "Kau cepatlah, kau tidak lihat hanya kita berdua yang tersisa di ruang ganti ini?"

Sehun menurut dan langsung membuka seragamnya, kali ini Baekhyun yang terus memandang Sehun tanpa berkedip sama sekali. Pipi Baekhyun langsung memanas ketika melihat tubuh bagian atas Sehun, meski sedikit kurus namun apa itu yang berada di perutnya? Kotak-kotak sempurna yang membuat Baekhyun rasanya ingin luruh ke lantai saat ini juga.

"Jangan menatap tubuhku terus, aku tahu tubuhku bagus."

Baekhyun mendengus. "Ya ya ya, ku akui tubuhmu sangat bagus." Baekhyun hendak berjalan dulu tapi tangannya di cengkram oleh Sehun dan Sehun menghimpit Baekhyun ke loker.

"Se..Sehun."

"Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau kau semenggairahkan ini Baek. Kau tahu? Rasanya aku ingin berbuat yang 'iya-iya' terhadapmu. Dan aku suka ketika tanganmu menapak di dadaku."

Baekhyun langsung melepaskan tangannya yang menapak di dada Sehun dan pipinya merona hebat. "Mi..mian."

"Kenapa harus meminta maaf jika nanti kau akan memegangnya sepuasmu."

"Ya! Mesum."

Sehun terkekeh lalu mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Ya, mau apa kau?" Tanya Baekhyun takut-takut.

"Menciummu."

"Ap- hhmmphh."

Bibir Baekhyun yang hendak protes langsung di bungkam oleh bibir Sehun.

Cklek..

"Ehem, Lee sonsaengnim menyuruhku untuk memanggil kalian berdua."

Sehun menatap Chanyeol dengan tidak senang sementara Baekhyun hanya menundukan kepalanya malu karena tertangkap basah sedang berciuman.

"Kau mesra sekali dengan Sehun sih." Perkataan Xiumin membuat Baekhyun terbatuk.

"Hanya perasaan kalian saja." Elak Baekhyun.

"Ya, pipimu merah." Ucap Lay.

Ryeowook, Chen, Xiumin, dan Lay sibuk meledek Baekhyun dan mendorong bahu Baekhyun pelan.

"Permisi aku mau lewat!" Ucapan ketus Tifanny membuat mereka terkaget terlebih tangan Tifanny mendorong mereka semua agar ia bisa lewat dan siapa sangka Tifanny mendorong Baekhyun ke arah kolam renang.

Byuurrr…

Semua memandang kaget pada Baekhyun yang terjatuh, mereka tenang-tenang saja karena Baekhyun bisa berenang. Baekhyun hendak menggerakan kakinya tapi ia tidak bisa, mendadak saja kaki Baekhyun keram dan tak bisa di gerakan.

"Tolong!"

Semua memandang kaget Baekhyun dan otomatis hanya melihat Baekhyun yang timbul dan tenggelam.

"Ya! Baekhyun tenggelam!"

Sehun yang saat itu sedang mengobrol dengan Lee sonsaengnim soal lomba basket yang akan di adakan beberapa hari lagi langsung terkejut dan ia melihat Baekhyun sedang tenggelam. Baru saja Sehun ingin menyelamatkan Baekhyun tiba-tiba Chanyeol datang dari belakangnya dan langsung menyelam untuk menolong Baekhyun.

Chanyeol berenang ke tempat Baekhyun tenggelam. Baekhyun sudah sangat lemas dan ketika Chanyeol memegang tubuh Baekhyun, Baekhyun sudah tak sadarkan diri. Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun di punggungnya dan membawa Baekhyun ke tepi.

Chanyeol menekan-nekan dada Baekhyun beberapa kali namun tidak membuahkan hasil. Chanyeol memencet hidung Baekhyun dan membuka mulut Baekhyun hendak memberikan nafas buatan.

Tep~

Sehun menepuk pundak telanjang Chanyeol. "Aku kekasihnya, aku yang berhak melakukannya."

Sehun segera berjongkok dan ganti memencet hidung Baekhyun dan membuka mulut Baekhyun lalu memberikan nafas buatan.

Chanyeol hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya dan menahan perih yang menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya. Ia sebenarnya sudah menahan sakit sejak ia memergoki Sehun dan Baekhyun sedang berciuman di ruang ganti tadi, tapi ia bisa apa? Baekhyun-pun bukan miliknya.

**TBC!**

**Haha, tolong dan tolong sekali lagi untuk tidak menimpuk saya. Haha. Saya tahu FF ini kacau banget dan jauh dari kata wah.**

**Nah buat readers yang minta Luhan di datengin, tuh Luhannya udah muncul kan ^^ Dan buat yang minta supaya Sehun aja yang menang balapannya tuh udah di kabulin juga ^^**

**Meski Sehun udah menang, tapi tentu aja ga akan segampang itu buat hubungan HunBaek, kkk. So? Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya bisa kalian liat di chapter 7 dan jika Chapter 7 mau di post maka review harus 330+, HARUS 330+ loh! ^^**

**Aku mau kasih tau aja, kalo aku kan udah mulai sekolah terus jam pelajarannya di tambah dan akhir-akhir ini aku lagi maleeeesss banget buat bikin FF, jadinya aku paling engga sebulan adalah ngepost FF dan ga akan bisa sesering dulu lagi karena mood menulisku sudah hilang entah karena apa. Dan buat FF LuBaek yang gender switch yang pernah aku bilang itu, inget ga? ^^ nah aku akan tetap mengerjakannya tapi aku ga tahu postnya kapan, sementara ini aku masih harus ngetik FF It's Me, Unknown ChanBaek ver, dan FF LuBaek GS itu ^^ Di mohon untuk pengertiannya ya ^^**

**Akhir kata JANGAN LUPA REVIEW!**


End file.
